


Date Night, Baby!

by slappyjr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappyjr/pseuds/slappyjr
Summary: “If you want a date, we’re gonna have a date."





	Date Night, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXValentines gift exchange for prpldragonart on Twitter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“No, actually, it  _ doesn't  _ count. Because you cheated.”

“I did not cheat, I tripped.”

Noctis scoffed as he and Prompto entered his room in the palace, having the exact same argument for the second time since leaving the arcade.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Noct said. “You pushed me.”

“I tripped and fell into you!” Prompto insisted, kicking his shoes off and flopping onto Noct's bed. “It’s not my fault I got back up faster.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and sat on the bed to unlace his boots. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You’re just jealous,” Prompto said matter-of-factly, poking Noct in the side. “You may be the prince of Lucis, but I’m the king of Dance Dance Revolution.”

Noctis grabbed a pillow and smacked Prompto with it, failing to hide his smile. Prompto, laughing wildly, tried to wrestle the pillow from him and just ended up yanking Noct down onto the bed next to him. Noctis put up a halfhearted fight for the sake of his pride before he wrapped his arms around Prompto's middle. They were so close that looking at each other almost made them go cross eyed, but they did anyway. Prompto loved moments like these the most, when they could just  _ be _ together. No work, no training, no princely duties to steal Noct away from him. Just the two of them, sharing time and breath. 

“I love you,” Prompto said. 

Noctis smiled softly and closed the scant distance between them to steal a kiss. “I love you, too,” he mumbled against Prompto’s lips.

“Sap,” Prompto said fondly.

“You started it.” Noctis pressed another kiss to his lips and settled his head on Prompto's shoulder. “I want to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” Prompto said, letting his eyes slip shut and absently petting Noct's hair.

“You know that restaurant downtown that me and dad went to for my twentieth birthday? I let you eat my leftovers, remember?”

“Yeah, that super fancy place. Those were some good eats, dude, and I didn't even know what it was.”

“Wanna go there?”

Prompto opened his eyes, hand stilling. “What do you mean?”

Noct rubbed his hand up and down Prompto’s side. “I mean like, just the two of us. As a date.”

Prompto felt his shoulders stiffen. This wasn't the first time Noctis had suggested a public date and the same thoughts as always rushed into Prompto’s mind. He imagined how people would stare at them, at the prince and the nobody. How often Noctis got hounded by photographers. How their picture would end up in a dozen tabloids and even more gossip blogs, all speculating on their relationship. Noct might be used to the celebrity treatment but Prompto was most certainly not. He preferred to be  _ behind _ the camera, not in front of it, thank you very much, and--

“Hey.”

He jerked his head down to look at Noct, where his head was still resting on Prompto’s chest. Prompto's face got warm when he realized that Noct probably heard his heart speed up, but Noct was just smiling softly at him.

“It’s fine if it still freaks you out,” he said. His hand was still rubbing up and down Prompto's side; it was a soothing gesture, one that Prompto was grateful for. He hugged Noctis tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Noct's hair.

Noct patted his arm and laughed softly. “I told you, don't apologize,” he said. “If you're not okay making it public, then we won't make it public.”

Prompto huffed, ruffling the hair around Noct's ear with his breath. “It's not like I  _ want _ to keep it a secret.”

“I know,” Noct said. “But it doesn't matter to me either way. You’re still my boyfriend and that's the only part I care about.” 

Prompto smiled despite himself and pulled back to look Noctis in the eyes. Noct was looking at him with a lazy smile that he seemed to save just for him. “I told you you were a sap,” Prompto teased, leaning down for a kiss. Noct’s hand came up to cup his face and Prompto’s anxiety dissipated almost as quickly as it arrived.

“Still,” Prompto said, breaking the kiss and letting Noct roll out of his arms. “If you want a date, we’re gonna have a date. Maybe just someplace a little more… out of the way?”

Noct stretched his arms and legs and nodded. “You got something in mind?”

\---

“So what did you tell him?”

Prompto sighed, crossing his legs to perch on his bench as he watched Gladio do his bicep curls. “I told him I would think about it,” he said. “But all the low-key places we could go are like, places we go all the time.”

“I’m not seeing any reps,” Gladio said sternly. Prompto scrambled to sit properly on the bench and start his chest presses. “What's wrong with those places, anyway?”

“Nothing,” Prompto grunted. “But like I said, we  _ always  _ go there. It's not special if we  _ always _ go there.”

“Isn't the company more important than the place?”

The two of them looked up as Ignis jogged over and came to a stop. He had headphones dangling from the collar of his t-shirt; the last time Prompto had seen him, doing laps around the inside of the gym, they had been in his ears. He scrunched his face up. “We’re you eavesdropping?”

“Yes,” Ignis said blithely. Prompto rolled his eyes.  _ Points for honesty. _ “As I said, it isn't important where you go so long as it’s with him, in my opinion.”

Prompto sighed, forgetting his workout again. It wasn't the invigorating advice he had been hoping for, but maybe Ignis was right. After all, Noctis swore he didn't care where they go. But pizza at the arcade again…

“Now hold on a second,” Gladio said thoughtfully, mostly addressing Ignis. “I’m starting to see his point here. I mean at the very least, it must be kinda boring, right?” He turned to look at Prompto. “Too same old, same old?”

Prompto nodded vigorously. “Yeah!”

“Mm. Yes, I can understand that,” Ignis said. He crossed arms, looking to Prompto. “What are your criteria?”

“Well, nothing too fancy.” Prompto pulled one foot up onto the seat and rested his chin on his knee, thinking. “Or crowded.” 

“Price range?” Ignis asked.

Prompto pulled a sour face, thinking about how much of his last paycheck he had left. “Uh… low?”

Gladio laughed. “And they say chivalry is dead.”

“Gladio, don't be rude,” Ignis chided, a far more mature response than Prompto's stuck out tongue. “I can try to find a few suitable places for you, but work’s been busy lately so--”

“Hang on,” Gladio said. “I might actually know a good place.”

Prompto sat up straight. “Really? Where?”

“I’ll tell you all about it, on one condition.” Gladio had a look in his eye that Prompto chose to ignore.

“Anything!” he said.

“Finish your damn reps.”

\---

Prompto buzzed with excited nerves. If he wasn't driving, he would be bouncing in his seat. As it was, he had to keep reminding himself not to speed. Noctis sat in the passenger seat, leaning his head on his hand and watching the buildings pass by with a lazy smile. “A surprise, huh? You ever been there?”

“Nope.”

“Then how’d you hear about it?”

“I have connections,” Prompto said airily. He maneuvered through an intersection, turning south. Despite it being rush hour, the traffic was flowing easily. Prompto decided it was a good sign.

“I bet it was Ignis,” Noct said.

Prompto shook his head, grinning. “Wasn't Ignis.”

“Really? Huh.” Noct seemed to give up guessing and refocus on the passing scenery, no doubt trying to figure out where they were going. When they made another turn south toward the city gates, Noctis sat up a little straighter, clearly interested in the mystery.

They drove in comfortable silence as they left the city. There was a whole lot of nothing for a few miles past the checkpoint--just dirt and a few scrubby trees--but Noct's eyes were glued to the window nonetheless. After a while, a little spit of a town came into view. It wasn't much more than a gas station and a grocery store. On the other side, though, was a quaint little restaurant with a dirt parking lot and a faded sign.

“Ta-da! This is the place!” Prompto watched Noctis’s face for signs of approval and felt a wave of relief when Noct grinned.

“I like it already,” he said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Prompto’s face. Prompto kissed him back, catching the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, now you stay put,” Prompto said, pressing another quick kiss to Noct’s cheek before hopping out if the car and running around to the passenger side. He opened Noct's door with a dramatic flourish. Noctis laughed as he exited the car.

“Full service, huh?”

“Heck yeah. Date night, baby!” Prompto held an arm out for Noct to take and led him into the restaurant.

They were greeted warmly by an older woman at a small podium who-- _ thankfully, _ Prompto thought--didn't seem to realize that she was hosting royalty. “Just two?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Prompto said, smiling back. Noct gave his hand a little squeeze and Prompto realized he was still holding it. For once, though, it didn't make him anxious. Instead he felt almost giddy. He squeezed his hand back.

“Right this way, fellas.” The hostess grabbed two menus and led them through the dining room. The restaurant was sparsely populated, just three other couples and a family of four. The decor was a little dated, in Prompto's aesthetic opinion, but undeniably charming. _Cozy_ was the word he would use, like the thick burgundy carpeting underfoot. Prompto and Noctis were seated in a little booth by the window looking out into the desert, tinged pink and blue by the dying light. The hostess took their drink orders and hurried off.

“This is really nice,” Noctis said once they were alone. He reached out and took Prompto’s hand under the table, the same soft smile on his face that made Prompto's stomach flip flop happily. Prompto beamed at him. “Really though,” Noct continued, “how’d you find this place?”

Prompto chuckled, flipping his menu open with his free hand and glancing at it as he spoke. “Gladio told me. He said he stops by sometimes when he leaves the city to camp. Apparently the spaghetti and meatballs have his approval. Ooh, look, they have eggplant lasagna, too.” Noctis grimaced dramatically and Prompto laughed until Noct laughed with him.

“Hey,” he said when they quieted down, still squeezing Noct's hand. His eyebrows pinched together a little over a shy half smile. “I, uh. I’m really glad you like it. I was kinda worried.”

Noctis gave him a look that was somehow both adoring and exasperated. “Prom, I've told you a million times that I'm happy anywhere we go.”

“Yeah, well,” Prompto said with a cheeky grin, encouraged by Noct's honesty, “you’ll probably have to tell me a million more times before I stop worrying.”

Noctis let go of his hand suddenly and stood to lean over the table. He took Prompto's face in both hands and kissed him good and hard before plopping back down in his seat. Prompto blinked, having barely had time to register it happening before Noct took his hand again, this time above the table.

“Prompto Argentum," he said authoritatively, putting all the princeliness he could manage into his voice, "you’re my boyfriend and I'm happy no matter where we go as long as it’s with you. I'll say that as many times as I need to for you to get it.” His demeanor softened with the last sentence and he looking at Prompto with an unbearably open expression that made the blond's heart feel fit to burst.

Prompto covered his face with his free hand, unable to stop both his grin and his blush. “Oh my god, Noct, you big sappy, mushy, goopy… I’m supposed to be the one doing the wining and dining tonight, remember?”

“Can't help it,” Noct said. His face slipped into something more relaxed, leaning back in his seat without letting go. “It's your fault for making me feel goopy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Prompto uncovered his face, leaning his head on his hand and keeping ahold of Noct’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. But only if you never say the words  _ eggplant lasagna _ again.”

“Deal.”


End file.
